Des gâteaux
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Qui n'a jamais fait de gâteaux ? Que ce soit pour se nourrir, ou même enterrer la hache de guerre. Nous avons tous déjà cuisiné dans une optique différente. Parce que la cuisine ne se limite pas toujours à cela.


**Disclaimer (quelque chose je n'ai pas mis depuis bien trop longtemps) : South Park ainsi que tous les protagonistes qui en découlent ne sont évidemment pas ma propriété, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

 **Rating (autre chose que je n'avais pas mise depuis longtemps) : T pour la simple et bonne raison que des coups sont portés sur des enfants.**

 **Les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciées (la petite minute quémandeuse, sponsorisée par les chatons de France).**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **Biporeo.**

* * *

Karen aimait deux choses en particulier dans sa vie : ses frères et la pâtisserie. Cependant, ce qu'elle adorait le plus et qui liait ses passions était la préparation de pâtisseries pour ses frères. L'un d'eux en raffolait énormément et était toujours plus que ravi lorsque sa sœur adorée lui portait ces délicieux gâteaux. Il les mangeait goulûment, souriant de toutes ses dents avant et après les avoir tous dévorés un par un. Dans ces moment-là, il était bien difficile de lui rappeler que d'autres en voulaient également. Kevin n'était pas très friand de ce qui était sucré pourtant, il râlait toujours lorsque son cadet s'accaparait pour lui seul la préparation de sa cadette : il voulait toujours ne serait-ce que goûter une miette pour tapoter ensuite le haut du crâne de sa sœur et la féliciter pour ses talents culinaires. Il n'était pas toujours très objectif — elle l'avait compris lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que le gâteau qu'elle avait malencontreusement brûlé était délicieux, — et il se plaignait souvent du coût trop élevé des ingrédients nécessaires à la cuisine et pourtant, il continuait de lui payer ces petites extravagances lorsque son salaire lui permettait et continuait de mentir.

Karen était heureuse : c'était ce qui importait.

Elle n'était néanmoins pas la seule à qui la cuisine plaisait. Lorsque ses frères étaient renfrognés ou chagrinés, elle s'attelait immédiatement dans leur petite cuisine et préparait quelques recettes farfelues avec ce qui restait et trainait dans leurs placards vides. Elle trouvait toujours un peu de farine, un fond d'huile. Pour ce qui était du sucre, elle utilisait souvent ce qu'elle trouvait par-ci par-là, des fruits qu'elle cueillait aléatoirement dans la ville et ses alentours. Or, la plupart du temps, elle n'hésitait pas à se rendre chez l'un des marchands de la ville ou l'un des centres commerciaux pour leur emprunter un paquet de sucre. Quant aux œufs, elle avait découvert un poulailler dans une ferme pas très loin de chez elle — seulement à trente minutes de marche — auquel elle se servait sans réelle gêne. Elle n'était jamais interpelée, jamais remarquée. On ne portait sur elle que des regards de mépris et de dégoût, du moins fallait-il déjà que l'on s'intéressât à elle.

Alors, lorsqu'elle réalisait enfin ses gâteaux après s'être perdue dans les campagnes environnantes de sa ville natale, elle gambadait, les pâtisseries fraîchement sortis du vieux four crasseux, et gagnait les chambres de ses deux frères, un radieux sourire inondant ses lèvres. Kevin pouvait être d'une humeur massacrante — il n'était pas réputé pour avoir bon caractère — mais face à la bouille éclatante de lumière de sa sœur qui, visiblement, s'était donnée de la peine pour confectionner son plat, il avait tendance à se sentir faillir. Bien évidemment, trop colérique pour refouler complètement sa fureur, il se contentait d'hocher brièvement la tête. Certains se seraient sentis vexés, voire insultés, néanmoins, Karen savait pertinemment que c'était une manière maladroite qui signifiait qu'il appréciait son geste. Il était beaucoup moins démonstratif que Kenny : il offrait souvent d'une tape un peu forte sur le dos, d'une pichenette dans la tête ou encore d'une main dans les cheveux pour la décoiffer. Elle s'en contentait.

Avec son benjamin, tout était bien plus affectif. Le blond avait tendance à être plus tactile, s'opposant complètement à la presque froideur de son aîné. Il fallait le dire : Kenny ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer un bras autour d'une nuque et baladait souvent ses mains sur les hanches de ses comparses féminines. Il aimait la proximité et le contact, et si avec son frère cela se traduisait par de bons coups échangés desquels résultaient des bleus et des hématomes, avec sa sœur, il était plutôt question de cette dernière s'agrippant à son cou et lui la tenant dans ses bras en souriant.

C'était leur équilibre, leur fraternité. Parce qu'elle faisait des gâteaux. Parce qu'ils les mangeaient.  
Puis vint un soir tristement normal. Il n'était pas question d'une pluie battante, ni même d'une ambiance morbide pour accompagner le lot. Bien sûr que non. C'était par ailleurs une agréable soirée de printemps. Karen avait fait la chasse aux fruits et n'était pas rentrée tardivement. Elle avait flâné doucement en chemin, avait redécouvert la ville.

Puis elle était revenue, toute innocente, les yeux encore baignés des lueurs printanières, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage rougie par l'effort de la marche.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entra, elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir beaucoup cuisiner. Sans poser plus de question, ignorant les hurlements provenant du salon qu'elle avait traversé hâtivement, elle se vêtit de son tablier fétiche — un vieux haillon que Kevin lui avait dégoté une fois — et s'était mise à sa préparation sans sourciller.

Gris.

Elle fit alors ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Elle versa son sachet de farine — reste d'un précédent emprunt — dans son saladier. Il n'y avait pas assez mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Puis elle ajouta lascivement de l'huile : elle n'avait que ça, avant d'y casser deux œufs. Elle se saisit d'une fourchette et elle remua habilement, d'un geste sur et habitué. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que le mélange était assez homogène, elle incorpora ses fruits, précédemment lavés et nettoyés.

Gris.

Et pour la première fois, elle examina sa préparation d'une mine blême. Sous ses yeux, des couleurs violacées et rouge se mêlaient sans élégance avec une pâle argile.

Cris.

Elle soupira. Puis versa la pâte dans un moule en silicone — témoin d'un ancien cadeau de son frère. — Délicatement. Sans se presser.

Cris.

Elle s'assura de bien récupérer l'intégralité du mélange avant d'enfourner le tout.

Cris.

Elle prit une chaise qu'elle plaça en face du four et attendit longuement devant. Elle ignora la crasse brune. Et les marques de rouille. Et les teintes suspectes de ce qu'elle préparait. Elle ferma les yeux, pour ne pas les voir. Pour ne pas entendre aussi, peut-être.

Cris.

Elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et posa son visage contre. Et elle attendit.

Cris.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Cris.

Une voix l'appela tout à coup. Elle sursauta mais ne dit rien : elle cessa d'attendre et se releva sans un bruit. D'un pas rapide, craintif, furtif, elle gagna le salon. Elle tenta d'ignorer le regard froid de son père qui la glaçait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle resta droite, figée, absente.

Elle ne jeta aucun coup d'œil vers Kenny, étalé au sol, ni vers sa mère, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, sûrement en pleine décuve. Elle pria un être supérieur, inconnu. Elle le pria très fort quelques dixièmes de millièmes de seconde, lorsqu'elle cligna des paupières. Elle serra très fort les poings, ses ongles se plantant dans ses paumes.

– Oui, papa ?

Il se contenta de la dévisager, de sa manière agaçante. Il la toisa de son air méprisant. Puis, il lui fit signe d'avancer. Tête baissée, elle s'exécuta, refrénant ses tremblements en continuant de s'enfoncer dans sa propre chair.

Il agrippa ses cheveux fermement, lui arrachant un couinement de douleur étranglé, et la tira à lui. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd, le carrelage étant bien trop dur pour ses os. Elle retint un second gémissement.

Il beugla. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible, d'incohérent, d'indélicat. Il insultait son minois, la traitait de "sous-merde", de "connasse". Il hurlait qu'elle n'était pas son enfant, que son épouse l'avait trompé.

Karen savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Elle était honteusement et malheureusement la fille de son père. Parfois, elle voulait croire ses mensonges. Ça aurait été bien plus simple si ça avait été autrement. Elle avait eu le malheur d'être jolie. Comme le fantôme très — trop — lointain de son épouse. Elle avait eu le malheur de ressembler à sa mère. De plus ressembler à sa génitrice qu'à son géniteur. C'était apparemment une raison suffisante pour prétendre qu'elle n'était pas sa fille.

Il prétendait que chacun de ses "crasseux de gosses" n'étaient pas les siens. Pourquoi donc Kenny était-il blond, si c'était bien son môme ? Pourquoi donc Kevin était-il con, si c'était bien son gamin ?

Elle ne pleura pas. Trop habituée. Elle garda les yeux clos, bien qu'il lui crachait au visage qu'elle avait intérêt à ouvrir ses paupières si elle n'avait pas envie d'être giflée.

Dans un acte de rébellion puérile, elle ne lui obéit pas : elle s'étala au sol quelques secondes après. Elle ne se releva pas. Il ne fallait jamais le provoquer. Ce n'était pas pour elle. Il la matait à tous les coups. Ses frères pouvaient l'affronter et étaient capables de l'allonger aisément, mais visiblement, si Kenny gardait ses positions, il n'était pas capable de se relever. Elle suspectait que son aîné avait du faire de mauvaises rencontres et son père en avait bien évidemment profité. Elle serra les mâchoires lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'insulter à nouveau. Il la blâmait pour ce qu'il appelait un méfait. Un méfait dont elle n'était même pas responsable. Un autre, à ajouter à une liste interminable, sans réel sens.

Kevin apparut en plein milieu de ce sermon. Il ne sembla pas vouloir chercher plus loin : ses talents de diplomate n'étaient pas très réputés. Ainsi, il assomma sans ménagement son père. Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué, l'homme était bien trop inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. L'aîné ramassa sur une épaule sa cadette et aida le second à se remettre sur pied. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'inquiéter de sa mère. Il ne lui accorda qu'un visage impassible et glacial. Comme s'il l'accusait. Comme s'il la jugeait.

Karen se laissa faire, s'accrochant à ce sauveur inespéré. Elle remercia, d'un reniflement disgracieux, un quelconque dieu. Elle songea un peu distraitement à son gâteau puis elle l'oublia en enfouissant son visage dans le t-shirt de son aîné. Elle y lâcha peut-être quelques larmes. Personne ne lui en fit la remarque.

Elle fut installée dans un lit, sûrement celui de Kenny si elle se fiait aux posters provocateurs qui ornaient les murs.

Elle ne sut si elle dormit. Elle n'eut pas l'impression de sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil. Pourtant, elle ne réussit pas non plus à ouvrir les yeux. Par manque d'envie, peut-être. Ou pour fuir. Elle s'estimait néanmoins heureuse : c'était peut-être mieux ainsi et il valait mieux cela aux cauchemars.

Et à ce qu'elle considéra comme son réveil, elle se redressa et s'extirpa aussitôt de la pièce, sans prêter attention à Kevin, assis paisiblement contre un caisson servant d'armoire, en train de lire tranquillement un magazine, et à Kenny, toujours profondément endormi. Elle se dirigea discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine, si ce n'était en se faufilant comme une voleuse. Malheureusement, elle constata avec amertume qu'elle avait trop tardé : le four avait amplement cuit sa préparation. Elle l'éteignit prestement et en sortit son gâteau, dont le dessus était complètement noirci. Mécontente et s'injuriant elle-même, elle décida tout de même de le servir dans une assiette et repartit presque en catimini jusqu'à la chambre.

Pourtant, sur le trajet, saisie d'une pitié injustifiée pour ses parents, elle osa passer une tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Sans surprise, elle découvrit son père dans la position où elle l'avait délaissé : avachi, rejeté et abandonné à moitié sur le sol, à moitié sur le canapé défoncé. Sa mère avait disparu. Elle lui pardonna. Contrairement à ses frères, elle ne la tenait pas responsable.

Alors, après avoir satisfait une curiosité mal placée, elle regagna des terres plus sereines. Elle frappa timidement au bois de la porte puis l'ouvrit avec une certaine gêne. Elle esquissa gauchement l'ébauche d'un sourire, tenant d'une main fébrile son gâteau.

– Désolée, il est trop cuit.

Kenny, qui s'était alors redressé, tapota les couvertures à côté de lui. Elle le rejoignit silencieusement, l'air embarrassé. Il lui tira délicatement la joue, un large sourire sur le faciès.

– Il est très bon, assura Kevin sans lever le regard des lignes qu'il déchiffrait

Elle essuya ses yeux rougis, un franc rire franchissant ses lèvres, comme si sa joie n'avait pas fané un instant plus tôt.

Karen aimait deux choses en particulier dans sa vie : ses frères et la pâtisserie. Cependant, ce qu'elle adorait le plus et qui liait ses passions était la préparation de pâtisseries pour ses frères. Parfois, elle leur remontait le moral en leur faisant goûter à ses confections. D'autres fois, c'étaient eux qui s'en chargeaient.

Au final, mangés ou non, ces gâteaux, aussi mauvais eussent-ils été, savaient être appréciés.

Karen était heureuse : ses frères l'étaient également.


End file.
